1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and particularly to a method and apparatus for recommending a short message recipient to a mobile terminal user.
2. Description of Related Art
The worldwide mobile Internet has entered an explosively rising stage. Currently, users of the China Mobile cell phones have exceeded 500 million. Investigation shows that, there are up to 260 million short messages sent everyday by China Mobile users, and there are approximately 750 million short messages sent a day in China. In particular, a youngster even sends scores of short messages everyday, and receives no less than scores of short messages everyday. Therefore, a rapid location to a short message recipient becomes a key to send short messages.
In the prior art, a mobile terminal provides an address book and a contact list for selection by a sender, but for those recipients who are neither in the contact list nor in the address book, the sender takes longer to send the message. For example, if the sender tries to send a short message to a recipient that is not in the address book, but that recipient has sent a short message to the sender, the sender has to search through a mass of history short messages one by one. In another scenario, if a sender tries to send a short message to someone but does not know his name, even if that person is in the address book, the sender has no way to search for the recipient.
Therefore, there needs an efficient method for recommending a short message recipient, in order to save the sender's time and improve the efficiency of sending the short message.